F-Zero: Enter Star Fox: Black Shadow Saga
by Novagon
Summary: As Captain Falcon enters the GP to defeat Black Shadow, he recieves help from the stars...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night in Port Town. Walkers walked the quietest roads. Shoppers shopped at the stores with the lowest prices, whether they were discounts or otherwise. And a few F-ZERO racers watched the big-screen 80" plasma TVs in the display window of an electronics store. All those screens showed a scene of destruction in the Lightning Area, about twenty kilometers to the south. In the forefront of the picture was the cause of all that destruction: the Emperor of Brutality, Black Shadow. He was a tall, muscular man dressed in a black demon's outfit. He was known by many to be pure evil with a single goal: to ultimately rule the universe. Little did they suspect that he was working for somebody who made Black Shadow look like Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, who was walking up the street towards them.

Falcon saw the F-ZERO pilots in front of the window, one of whom he recognized immediately as Pico, a 120+(or so he said)year-old turtle who worked as a hitman for a big crime syndicate based out of Aeropolis. He was one of the most reckless drivers on the F-ZERO circuit, thought to have caused the gigantic crash four years prior that almost killed six other pilots and temporarily suspended the F-ZERO Grand Prix races. Dr. Robert Stewart put his medical training to use, and it was thanks to him that nobody died that fateful day. But that was then, and this was now. Falcon looked up at the same TVs that Pico and the others were watching. He saw Black Shadow and the destruction he was causing over in the Lightning Area.

_Damn_, thought Falcon. _Black Shadow's at it again._ _When will he learn?_ He set off again. When he came to an alleyway that branched off to the left, he checked to see if anyone was waching, and then turned down the alleyway and turned to his left at the end. Nobody else knew it, but this was the entrance to his base. His face was scanned, and he was cleared to enter. He did just that, and walked down the hallway to the main control room. This was also where he kept his prized machine, the _Blue Falcon_. The destruction he had seen was still on his mind, but he pushed it aside. It was time to train.

He jumped in the _Falcon_ and set it to Simulation Mode, level E. It activated, and suddenly he was on a practice track, ready and raring to get going. This simulation was the same as the sim he had done yesterday, but with a new twist: Not only did he have to complete five laps within one minute, but there were 35 capsules scattered around the course. He had to collect all of them while doing the five laps to clear this simulation.

He got the "go" signal and the _Falcon _disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He raced around the track and got 15 capsules on the first lap. As soon as he crossed the start/finish line for the first time, a message appeared on his control screen: His booster was ready. Using it, he got 19 capsules in 3.4 seconds on this lap. The third lap saw him collect the last capsule.

_That's all of the capsules_, thought Falcon. _It's just flat-out speed from here on in. _He used his booster almost nonstop from that point on. On the fourth lap, an alarm started going off.

_Almost out of energy_, he thought. _Better hit the repair strip next time around_. He sped through the arena and on the final lap, when he came around the first turn, he aimed the_Falcon_ at a purple, red, white, and blue strip along the center of the track. This was the repair strip. His booster was full by the time he reached the end of the strip, at which he checked his control screen to see how much time he had left.

_Yikes!_ he thought. There were only six seconds left on the clock. He put his boosters on full power and darted across the finish line with only 0.852 seconds left on the clock.

_Whew_, thought Falcon. _That was too close for comfort_. He took a victory lap, and as he came to a stop just before the finish line, the simulation faded away, and he was back in the main control room of his base. The control screen read, "SIMULATION CLEAR". He jumped out of the _Falcon_. As he walked towards his TV, a notice on the pedestal where the_Falcon_ rested caught his eye. It said that F-ZERO officials were now accepting registrations for the next F-ZERO Grand Prix, which, this year, was being held in Mute City. He took a look at the TV. Black Shadow was saying, "This time the prize will be mine!", & he was laughing.

_Hell_, thought Falcon, _I don't think he'll ever learn_. He left the base for Mute City to register for the next Grand Prix. When he got to the registration office. there was a table set up with an official sitting at it.

"I'm here to sign up for the F-ZERO Grand Prix," said Falcon.

"Name, machine, & city of residence," said the official.

_I don't think I should give my real name_, thought Falcon. _That may be too much of a giveaway for my enemies_.

"Captain Falcon. I live in Port Town, & I will be piloting the _Blue Falcon_."

"Thank you. The $300, please."

The cash changed hands.

"Thank you again. OK, you're good to go. You'll start in spot #22. The race starts at 9:00 next Saturday night."

"Thank you. I'll see you then."

Falcon left the table and went back to Port Town, knowing full well that Black Shadow would soon enter the race, if he hadn't already. That meant that this year would be his toughest race as of yet. He arrived at his base, went in, found his bed, and fell asleep almost at once.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd erupted into cheers as the blue and white racer blurred across the finish line, securing his place in first, followed shortly by his partner and some times rival in second place. It was the final race of the Corneria World race set, and with that finish, Fox McCloud, Pilot turned Racer, secured his first place win for the series, moving onto the championship in Mute City on Planet Earth. Fox couldn't help but take one hand off his control sticks to pump a fist in the air in celebration.

As he slowed down his racer and pulled into the pit area, he couldn't help but wonder about the direction his life had taken these past eight years. Being an F-Zero racer when Falco had suggested it had seemed odd at the time, but he couldn't lie to himself that spending what little money he had left constantly getting sauced in every bar on Corneria hadn't been a great way to spend his time either.

It hadn't taken Fox and Falco long to start gaining attention in the racing world. They had converted two of their spare Arwings to fit the specs for an F-Zero racer, the space craft style G-Diffuser allowed for better control, and they kept the same paint job, only adding their names to the side to distinguish the ships. The result was something that attracted attention and got them a entirely different type of fan base.

Sure there were some that thought Fox and Falco had turned away from their cause in life. But for every single one of those fans had left, two more had joined. People it seemed were always trying to get the pairs autograph, even if they tried to disguise their looks with a hat or something, there was always one person who saw the duo for who they were.

Thinking about the fans and his old team had him thinking about Slippy Toad. The little green guy had stuck around for a bit, while they were still an underground hit, but eventually a job working on advanced technology with his dad came up and Slippy took it. The last message from the toad had been a few years ago at least. He had mentioned a promotion coming up, but he hadn't sounded happy about it.

Fox sighed, his good mood ruined by his own thoughts as he pulled into the hanger where they kept the racers. He finished the shut down sequence and popped his canopy right as Falco Lombardi pulled into his garage bay. Fox hoped out of his racer and brushed off the sleeve of his red jumpsuit, where a little bit of grime covered the Team Star Fox name. He looked over as Falco popped his canopy and hopped out in his green jumpsuit, after starting the shut down of his engines, instead of waiting like Fox did.

"Good race old boy, I only trailed you by a couple seconds that time. If I had managed to pass you on inside of the last turn, I would be the one going onto the Grand Prix."

Fox shook his head "Whatever Lombardi, You still would have been a buncha points behind overall."

Falco laughed "I'm the arrogant one Fox, not you."

Fox grinned as the two of them made their way towards the garage exit. "Maybe you've just mellowed in your older age, your what, going on forty now?"

Falco punched Fox playfully on the shoulder. "Its thirty-eight thank you, and you're only a year behind me, so you have no room to talk about that."

Fox shook his head as he walked out of the garage with Falco, both heading for the locker rooms to change. They walked into separate stalls with their clothes draped over their arms and started changing.

A few hours later, Fox and Falco boarded the ship that would take them to Earth for the Championship Race at Mute City. As the ship departed from Corneria, A sleek pterodactyl-shaped fighter took off from a hidden platform and followed the racer's ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Silently approaching the Cornerian ship, the Pterodactyl-shaped fighter slowly docked into the docking bay. The hatch opened and a figure leaped out, knocking out two of the guards coming to investigate the mysterious visitor. The fugure sprinted down the hall and hid itself outside the lounge where Fox and Falco were sitting.

Fox was helping himself to a drink at the bar at the far end of the ship's lounge room. Falco had warned him that he would be in the bathroom all night because of how much he was drinking, but Fox didn't care, he wanted to enjoy himself as much as possible before the championship race. However, Fox soon felt the urge to use the restroom, and went out into the hall to access the restroom. As Fox reached the restroom, he realized he was being followed. As he was about to turn around and face his follower, Fox was struck in the back of the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Regaining his consciousness, Fox winced slightly as the barrel of the blaster was pushed into the back of his head. He was kneeling on the floor bound by the wrists.

"So we meet again Fox McCloud." said a female voice that he recognized instantly.

"Indeed we do Krystal." he replied

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I AM KURSED NOW!"

"I looked for you all over Corneria." said Fox.

"Why?" Krystal asked.

"Because I still love you." he replied.

"So do I, but you just kicked me off the team and broke my heart without an explanation!" she shouted, once again raising her voice.

"You walked off before I could finish." countered Fox.

"Go on then finish it now." ordered Krystal.

"I was going to say until the war was over and it was safer."

"LIAR!" she shouted.

"Krystal, you're the telepath. Read my mind and see if I'm lying." he retorted. Fox felt the blaster move away from the back of his head. He turned his head to see Krystal totally focused on his mind, her expression blank. A minuet passed.

"Fox, who was Fara?" Krystal asked

"She was my first girlfriend. She was shot down over Corneria at the very beginning of the Lylat war." Fox explained  
"So that was why you made me leave the team? So that it didn't happen again?" Krystal asked, the edge disappearing from her voice. Fox just nodded, tears coming to his eyes at the memories from twelve years ago. He felt a blade slit the bonds that held his wrists. Krystal walked round to his front, crouched down and locked her emerald eyes with his then looked away in shame.

"I'm so sorry Fox, will you ever forgive me?" she asked breaking out into tears.

"I was never angry with you, just myself." Fox replied wrapping his arms around her. "Do you think we could start again?" he asked. Krystal just nodded and pulled herself closer to him.

After Fox had finished using the restroom, he took Krystal's hand and walked back to the lounge. Falco's eyes widened when he saw who was with Fox. "Krys?" he asked. "What are you-" Fox silenced Falco's question with a stern look as he and Krystal sat down next to him on the couch. That night, Fox and Krystal shared a bed in his and Falco's room.

* * *

Morning came rather quickly. Fox was as excited as ever, not only because of the championship race, but because he could now wake up to the face of the former teammate he loved. As Fox quietly dressed, Krystal yawned and smacked her lips slightly before getting up from the bed. "Morning, Fox." She smiled. "Morning, Krystal." Fox replied, zipping his red jumpsuit and sitting by the window separating the room from the emptiness of space. As soon as Krystal has donned her black and blue kevlar bodysuit, she sat next to Fox and pecked him on the cheek. Fox replied by turning her head towards him and kissing her.

Their lips remained locked for a full minute before they were interrupted by an annoyed "Get a room, you two!" Falco looked annoyed at the lovers. Fox slightly smiled. "we're in it, birdbrain!" he replied. Scowling at the birdbrain comment, Falco left the room to go to the cafeteria for breakfast, with Fox and Krystal following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Falcon took a good look around. He saw many lights and neon signs-par for the course for Mute City. He needed to find a club-he was quite stressed after his training simulation, who, he was certain, would be competing in the upcoming Grand Prix. He found a club & pulled in, but he didn't see the sign:"Bet Races-CASH".

Falcon walked in and saw many familiar faces. Jack Levin greeted him as he entered, Bio Rex was gulping down an ale near the bar, and Dr. Clash was working behind the counter; this was his part-time job. He sat down and ordered a shot of intergalactic tonic (similar to whiskey and beer) when he heard the door open. Silver Neelsen, a 55-year veteran of F-ZERO, was heading his way, yelling,

"What a scam! Bets of 2,000,000 space credits? Hah! What can I do with this 1 coin?" Just then, he bumped into Mighty Gazelle, the cyborg who had nearly died in the big crash four years prior, and the coin went flying. All eyes were on it as it rolled along the bar, and just as it started to slow down, Falcon plucked it. Neelsen went to get it and bumped into Falcon. He looked up &, in awe, said,

"You're the famous Captain Falcon..." Falcon nodded, and Neelsen damn near had a heart attack. He gasped,

"Please, I beg of you-enter the BET race."

"Wha...? Wait a-!" said Falcon.

"Please...! Consider it an old man's last request."

"Just calm down, old man."

Just then, there was an announcement on the screen: "We will shortly be closing registration for the next race."

"The next race is going to start!" Neelsen grabbed Falcon ("Hey, where do you think you're taking me? Wait!") and dragged him to his machine. He pulled out his old racing uniform, which, as it turned out, fit Falcon perfectly. It was very colorful, and had Dr. Clash in stitches.

"Just perfect!" was Neelsen's opinion of Falcon's appearance. He got in the _Falcon_ and was airlifted to the track. It had no curves, just right angles. Eleven other racers were involved, and Falcon started in second place. Halfway through the race, there was a ten-racer pileup. Dr. Clash and Falcon were the lucky ones, but Falcon was able to pull it out by an inch, quite literally. He won over 2500 credits.

Before the race, Falcon and Neelsen had agreeed on a 50/50 split. At the winner's circle, Neelsen tosed a bag at Falcon's feet, saying,

"Here, this is your share. Take it." Heading Outside, Falcon saw a large spaceship landing on a nearby platform. As the ramp opened he saw an orange and white furred fox in a red racing jumpsuit step out, followed by a blue-and-red feathered bird in a green racing jumpsuit, and a blue female vixen wearing a blue-and-black battle suit.

"So this is Mute City." Fox said, slightly entranced by the beautiful lights of the buildings. Krystal was also in awe of the beautiful city, and took Fox's hand as they stepped off the ramp. Falco snorted at their display of love, and took in the sights of the city as well, but it was nothing new to him, as he saw Cornerian cities almost every day. As Fox's racing machine was brought down from the ship, he hopped in it and primed the engines as Falco and Krystal climbed into the back seat. and with that, the Silver Arwing took off towards the Mute City Racetrack.

Falcon climbed into the cockpit of the Blue Falcon and followed the new arrivals to the Mute City racetrack. It was time for the Championship race.


	5. Chapter 5

The F-ZERO Grand Prix was due to start in two hours. Most of the racers would be arriving shortly. In fact, Mighty Gazelle, Dr. Stewart, Pico, Samurai Goroh, John Tanaka, Jody Summer, Kate Allen, and Michael Chain were already in their spots and waiting for the race to start. Fox made it just in time for pre-race warm-up. He ran to the official's office.  
"Ah, hello racers. Your spot is open and waiting for you," said the official.  
"Thank you, sir," replied Fox. He went back out and started doing practice laps around the track. Each lap told him more about what the Arwing could and would do on each turn. Before he knew it, it was five minutes to race time. He went back to his spot. Behind him, Captain Falcon had done the same. The stadium was packed. Falco, Krystal, and the other racers' close friends were seated in the front row.

"Ladies & gentlemen, the contestants," said the announcer. The Mute City crowd went wild.  
"The high-flying medico-Dr. Stewart!"  
Stewart gave a graceful bow and climbed into his late father's racer, the Golden Fox.  
"The hitman who flies at the speed of sound-Pico!"  
The turtle got into his Wild Goose and powered up.  
"The Japanese warrior-Samurai Goroh!"  
The crowd booed slightly.  
"Huh?" grunted Goroh, not quite sure what to make of the crowd. He got into his Fire Stingray.  
"The cyborg returned-Mighty Gazelle!"  
Gazelle was given a nice round of applause, and climbed into his vehicle.  
"The Champion of Lylat-Fox McCloud!"  
Every Lylatian in the audience cheered loudly, but they were barely heard over Falco's and Krystal's cheers. Fox waved to them and climbed into the Silver Arwing.  
"The Emperor of Brutality-Black Shadow!"  
Black Shadow chuckled to himself, but just as he was climbing into the Black Bull, the announcer called out the final contestant.  
"And the Bounty Hunter-Captain...Falcon!"  
The crowd came unglued as Falcon emerged. He waved at the fans and made a pit stop at the Black Bull.  
"Well, still alive, it seems," said Black Shadow. "But I won't miss this chance to make mincemeat of you!" He laughed.  
"Black Shadow! I'll show you, you'll never beat me!" called Falcon as Black Shadow sat down. After Falcon was strapped in, the announcer made the call they had all been waiting to hear.  
"Ladies and gentlemen...START YOUR ENGINES!"

The crowd roared. Tension was mounting; you could cut it with a shaving razor.

The triple monitor dropped down in front of the starting grid.

"3...2...1...GO!"

They darted from the starting line and out onto the track. Captain Falcon was left behind early, but slowly he began to pass people-one by one by one. During the second lap, he was almost in first place when he slipped on the ice section near the start. The Blue Falcon fell off the track. However, Falcon managed to leap out of the cockpit and grab the edge of the track and hung on for dear life.

A few places back, Fox saw the entire thing, and his mind went into a conflict. He was so close to winning the race and becoming the ultimate F-Zero champ, but there was still a bit of the hero he once was remaining within him. Fox quickly made up his mind and sped forward.  
Falcon was about to lose his grip, as his fingers slipped from the track's edge, he heard the screeching of a brake and an orange furry hand grabbed Falcon's wrist. Falcon looked up in shock. It was the red jumpsuit wearing Fox he had seen earlier! "What are you-" The Fox cut him off with a "Pull yourself upwards, I can't do it alone!" Falcon quickly agreed inwardly and pulled himself up as the Fox pulled him back up onto the track.

Moments later, the finish alarm rang. As the winner got out of his racer, the announcer yelled, "Our champion…. Black Shadow?!" The crowd burst into loud protest, and Black Shadow took it all in, laughing evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Fox finished the race in last place, as he helped Falcon out of the Silver Arwing's backseat, Falco and Krystal came running. "Fox, that was so sweet of you, sacrificing the championship to help someone you didn't even know!" Krystal exclaimed as she threw her arms around Fox. Fox slightly blushed.

"The F-ZERO Committee will now present the champion's prize belt," said the announcer.

Black Shadow picked it up from its pedestal and held it high, for all the world to see.

"Hear me, pathetic scum!" Black Shadow spat, cackling. "The Universe is mine!" A barrage of black energy bolts shot from the jewel serving as the belt's buckle, forcing everyone to their knees. Screams rang out as several spectators dropped to the ground, badly injured. Lightning began to strike the buildings' roofs. The audience members scrambled over each other to get away from the chaos. Looking forward, Black Shadow pointed his finger at Captain Falcon and said "Falcon, you will be the first of my victims."

An angered Samurai Goroh stepped forward and grunted "Oh no you don't! If anyone is going to defeat the Captain, it'll be me!" and with that, Goroh rushed at Black Shadow, swinging his katana like a madman. Black Shadow, unfazed, pressed his finger against the the jewel in his new belt, and from it pulled a glowing katana of his own. As Goroh approached and swung his katana at Black Shadow, he blocked it, and swung at Goroh's blade, slicing right through it. Goroh's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he stared at his broken sword, before Black Shadow seized him by the throat and lifted him up into the air. Gasping for air, Goroh looked down and screamed as he realized his body had caught fire. Dropping Goroh's burning body to the ground, Black Shadow grinned sadistically, before speaking "You're next, Falcon."

Captain Falcon grunted in reply to Black Shadow's statement, and balled his right hand into a fist, and charged at Black Shadow. Black Shadow simply smirked and crossed his arms. As Falcon approached Black Shadow, his fist ignited into a bird-shaped flame, and he pulled it back. "FALCON…..PUNCH!" Falcon screamed, his flaming fist shooting forward and ramming into Black Shadow's face.

When the smoke cleared, Falcon's eyes popped open behind his racing visor. Black Shadow was completely unharmed! He hadn't even flinched! Black Shadow, still smirking, leaped into the air and struck Falcon's shoulder cauldron with a powerful kick, knocking it off him. Falcon fell to his knees, holding his shoulder in pain.

As Black Shadow raised his fist to finish the Captain off, a laser from a blaster struck him, knocking him off his feet. As Black Shadow looked over to the source of the shot, he saw an Orange Fox in a red jumpsuit holding the blaster, on on side of him was a blue-feathered bird in a green jumpsuit also holding a blaster, and on the fox's other side was a blue female vixen in a black-and-blue jumpsuit made of kevlar. She also held a blaster.


	7. Chapter 7

Black Shadow seethed at the three offworlders. Thanks to them, he would not be able to extract his revenge on Falcon now. Holding his arm, he worked his way over to the Black Bull, climbed in and sped away.

Captain Falcon was slowly pulled to his feet by Fox. "you alright, there?" Fox asked. Falcon picked up his fallen shoulder pauldron. "A little worse for wear, but I'll live." Falcon replied. "Come on! we gotta catch up to him!" Fox shouted at Falcon, helping him into the backseat with Falco and Krystal. Fox leapt into the pilot seat and took off in the direction Black Shadow had gone.

Little did Fox realize, one of Black Shadow's men, code named Snaka, had made his way to a high point on the top of the track. He took a pair of binoculars and looked through them. When he did he saw Fox's vehicle with Captain Falcon in the back.

"Alright." Said Snaka as he put the binoculars down." Time to do my job." Then he reached down at the long suitcase he had. He opened it and there was a sniper rifle.

Snaka took it and aimed down the sights. He aimed at Fox's cockpit, continuously moving as Fox raced around.

Then Snaka turned to the starting point which Fox would cross soon. He aimed and waited.

Fox, totally unaware of the danger kept going. He kept going.

But then when he crossed onto the streets of Mute City, Snaka fired and the bullet flew through the air.

Then it broke through the glass of Fox's cockpit and hit him in the shoulder, and Fox was knocked back in his seat.

Fox was flying towards the side of the tracks. He was unable to get to the controls and steer himself out of harm's way. Everyone else watched on in horror as they could do nothing.

Just then as Fox was about to crash his arwing into the side of the track something happened. Captain Falcon leaned over Fox's shoulder and grabbed the controls himself. Fox looked up from his cockpit and saw Captain Falcon supporting him. Fox looked up at the Captain who smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. Fox replied with his own smile and rested his head back. Then Captain Falcon drove to the starting line. Then he stopped the arwing. He lifted open the cockpit and then grabbed Fox. Then he began to pull him out.

Falco and Krystal watched on as everyone began to crowd around the two.

"What could have done that?" asked Falco as he looked around.

On the race track Captain Falcon pulled Fox from his arwing and onto solid ground. It had not been the first time Fox had been shot but it still hurt.

"Easy." Said Captain Falcon as he placed Fox on the ground." You are going to be alright my friend." He said as he sat over him. Then at that moment Krystal was on the scene with tears in her eyes.

"Fox." Said Krystal as she held onto his head." Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, it was just a numbing dart." Fox said, holding the dart up.

An hour later, the Silver Arwing was back up and running, and had caught up with the Black Bull.

"So you still live!" Black Shadow sneered As he opened his cockpit and Leapt out towards the Silver Arwing his hands glowing with a black energy.

"Open the hatch." Falcon told Fox. "Are you cra-" "OPEN THE HATCH!" Sighing, Fox pressed the button to open the cockpit. Falcon stood up from his seat, and his right fist igniting, he leapt out towards Black Shadow. "I will never die!" Black Shadow screamed "NEVER!"

"FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon cried out, slamming his flaming fist into the jewel in Black Shadow's belt.

The jewel shattered, and Falcon's fist continued into Black Shadow's chest and out through his back! Black Shadow's pieced body fell to the ground, and Falcon landed next to the Silver Arwing as it braked to a halt.

They all turned and watched as Black Shadow's body was taken away by the police.

Fox turned back and saw Falco and Krystal, he would have to go check up on them. Then Fox reached out his hand to the Captain, who leaned down and took it. "I'm Fox McCloud. and my friends are Falco and Krystal." Fox stated to his new ally. They shook hands. Captain Falcon smiled back. "My name is Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, but I go by just Falcon." He said to Fox as Falco and Krystal got out of the Arwing to join them as they walked over to a club for a celebration.


	8. Chapter 8

The bar wasn't too huge, it held a cozy sort of feeling, with a scattering of a dozen tables spread around the room. The bar itself was an island set at the back with its back pressed up against the far wall and another dozen backed bar stools dotting it. Although the bar wasn't the cleanest on the planet, it various nicks and scuffs held a slight hominess to it. Tonight each table was full and the gentle lull of hushed conversations dominated the atmosphere.

Fox and Krystal , seated at a small table near the bar, were getting swamped by excited fans all wanting Fox's autograph. Not only was Fox a famous F-Zero racer throughout the Galaxy, he had shown his selflessness by giving up the Championship to save Falcon from a five-story fall. As the last fan walked away, satisfied, Fox turned to Krystal and before she could react, wrapped his arms around her and fervently kissed her. A wolf-whistle echoed from somewhere in the club, but neither of them cared.

Falco and Captain Falcon sat at the bar, both laden with autograph-demanding fans. Falco, although not as popular as Fox, was still a very Popular Racer in his own right, and considering Falcon had just **_saved the entire universe _**in addition to being a fan-favorite, they were swamped with fans as well, more so than Fox and Krystal. Falco gulped down his twelfth glass of Intergalactic Tonic. Falcon had warned him about drinking too much, but Falco's cockiness had gotten the better of him.

Fox and Krystal finally broke their kiss. "It's so good to have you back." Fox said. Krystal smiled and replied "It's good to BE back." Fox's heartbeat sped up for a few seconds, and Fox decided to ask her a question. "Krystal, wi-" He was interrupted as a loud thud reverberated across the bar. The sound was from a passed-out Falco collapsing backwards onto the floor in a drunken stupor. "Never mind, Krystal. I'll tell you later." Fox said as he went over and asked Falcon "Too much Tonic, eh?" Falcon smirked. "I warned him he was drinkin' too much." Fox lifted Falco's unconscious body onto his shudders and left the bar, followed by Krystal and Falcon. As they passed a large holoscreen, an announcer's voice blared "F-Zero Racers Fox McCloud and Captain Falcon will be honored at a ceremony tomorrow on the steps of City Hall". Fox felt a slight leap from his heart. He had been honored at ceremonies before, but this one seemed different. He then realized that it would be the perfect time to ask Krystal the question he had wanted to earlier. Fox smiled as he and Krystal walked up the ramp into the Cornerian ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Fox finished putting on his old green flight suit. it still fit perfectly, but it still felt strange wearing it, as he was no longer a "true" pilot. As he steps out into the streets of Mute City, he finds Falco, Slippy, General Peppy, General Pepper, and Krystal waiting for him. Slippy, Peppy and Pepper had come to Earth after reading a news report mentioning the ceremony. "We're all so proud of you, Fox." Peppy says, leaning on his cane. Fox smiled at everyone, and upon reaching the doors of city hall, Fox went over to stand next to Captain Falcon, who was waiting to the side for the ceremony to start. Fox's friends went through the doors to sit down.

An hour later, Fox, and Falcon enter the city Hall. Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows. Banners are flying and at the far end stands an aging man in a white suit, the mayor of Mute City. Fox and Falcon solemnly march up the long aisle. "Attention!" ordered the Mayor. All of the attendees turned to the front as Falcon and Fox approach and kneel before the Mayor. From one side of the temple marches a slightly limping and fully clean Slippy Toad. He waddles up to the group and stands next to an equally pristine General Peppy Hare, who is rather awestruck by the whole event. Falco was confused. General Pepper and several other dignitaries sit on the left of the Mayor. He rises and places a gold medallion around Fox's neck. Fox smiles. He then repeats the ceremony with Falcon, who is moved by the event. Krystal, along with Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Pepper, Falcon, and Fox, smiles. Then the two turn and face the assembled audience, who all applauded them. Falco throws his fist in the air and Krystal cheers with happiness.

At the ceremony's after-party, everyone celebrated. Fox and Krystal danced together.

"This is so romantic" remarked Krystal.

"Yeah, it was enjoyable" said Fox.

Krystal suddenly remembered the previous night. "Fox, What did you have in mind when Falco passed out last night?"

Fox slightly smiled, knelt on one knee, and pulled out a ring. "Krystal, My Princess of Cerinia, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man in the Galaxy?"

Krystal's eyes widened, and she slightly blushed before smiling and answering "Yes, Fox, I will."

Falcon was signing more autographs from more fans. He still wasn't used to fame and fortune.

Nearby, A Raccoon from Lylat asked Falco "What did you think of this?"

"It was pleasant." shrugged Falco, downing his fifth glass of Intergalactic Tonic.


	10. Chapter 10

They decided to marry at the Krazoa Palace on the Planet Sauria. As Preparations were made, phone calls, and favors were brought up.

Many Lylatians sat in the audience, and even some F-Zero Pilots had come to attend the wedding. John Tanaka had finally mustered the courage to ask Jody Summer to be his date to the wedding, and surprisingly, she had accepted. they sat two rows back from the altar. Falco and Katt sat in the front row. Slippy and Amanda sat next to them. Peppy and his daughter, Lucy, sat in the second row. Two former Starfox members, Fay Spaniel and Miyu Lynx, sat next to them. Captain Falcon sat at the far end of the first row, away from every else.

As night faded to day, Fox was standing in Krazoa Palace at the alter on the planet Sauria with his best man Falco at his side. Fox felt waves of cold sweat going down his face and back as his breaths grew heavier. A small chuckle slipped from Falco's beak as he saw Fox's stress, worry, and excitement level's spire out of control. The bridal march song began to play as the bride, Krystal, walked down the aisle with her heart beating rapidly. She stood next to Fox with a bouquet of blue roses in her hands; with a sweet smile, she wrapped her tail around his and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, we are gathered here today on this lovely planet to join Fox McCloud and Krystal in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold thy peace," said the new EarthWalker King, Tricky. Silence only roared in the crowd as he looked around. "The groom has something to say to the bride," he said.

"Krystal, when I first saw you trapped in that crystallized prison, I fell in love with you. Even though I didn't know you at all, I felt my heart melt at the sight of you. Today, no words could ever express my feelings for you. Not a word could express the joy that you bring me everyday you smile and laugh, or the passion I felt from your lips from the first time we kissed. When I forced your off the team, I was a fool to do that; everyday that you weren't there my heart ached, I couldn't eat or sleep. It was like apart of me went with you, and my heart started to hurt after I found out that you were hunting bounties as Kursed. I thought my life as I knew it was over, until the day you offered to come back to the team; I was overjoyed. So I can truly say that this is the happiest day of my life," sobbed Fox.

"Krystal, do you take Fox McCloud to be your husband? Through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse, until do you part?" asked King Tricky.

"I do and, Fox, I have something to say as well. You pretty much said what I wanted to say, but you're right, you're a fool. But you the fool that I love, and want to spend the rest of my life with," said Krystal.

"Fox McCloud, do you take Krystal to be your wife? Through sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse, until do you part?" ask King Tricky.

"I do," he said.

"Than by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said King Tricky. In an act of passion, Fox and Krystal locked their lips in a powerful kiss.

At the wedding reception, held on board the private liner, music blared as everyone danced and celebrated long into the night. As Fox broke a kiss with Krystal, a female voice said "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud". They both looked to the source of the voice. It had come from a dark-orange furred Fennec Fox girl sitting in a wheelchair. She had long bat like ears, and a military haircut that made her appear bald. She wore a knee-length red dress.

"F-Fara?" Fox gibbered in shock. Fara Phoenix smiled up at him. "Yes, Fox it's me. I was brought to Sauria after I heard the news." A tear ran down Fox's cheek "I-I thought you were dead!" Fara smirked. "It'll take a lot more than a crash to kill me, McCloud! But I was injured." Fara said, gesturing to her wheelchair. Fara then tuned to Krystal. "Krystal, please promise to take good care of Fox, he was like the brother I never had." Shedding tears as well, Krystal knelt down (which wasn't easy to do in a wedding dress.) so she could Look at Fara at eye level. "I promise" Krystal replied. Shutting her eyes and smiling, Fara turned her wheelchair around and wheeled herself back into the crowd. Neither Fox nor Krystal ever saw her again, but they knew that although Fara was deeply heartbroken that Fox had not ended up with her, she also wanted him to be happy.

A few minutes later, all of the ladies at the reception gathered as Krystal turned her back to them and threw the bouquet back over her head. The girls all raised their hands to catch it. A cheer rang out as the bouquet landed in the hands of Jody Summer, who turned to John Tanaka and kissed him. Tanaka promotly fainted.

Falco and Katt sat at the bar, contemplating their future. Falco had proposed to Katt earlier during the reception, and she could not be happier. "WHere do you think you want us to have our honeymoon, Falco? Katt asked. Ordering another shot of Intergalactic Tonic, Falco replied "Ooh…. I wiz thingun… maybee… plandzonezzz…." A soft thud soured as Falco's head hit the table. He had again passed out from drinking too much Intergalactic Tonic.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Katt all stood on the bridge of the New Great Fox. They had become a new Starfox Team, though Katt said she would only join if Falco quit drinking Intergalactic Tonic. Falco had promised he would try, and for the past six days, he had not had a single drop of it.

"Unknown Ship Incoming" Came ROB 64's voice from the back of the bridge. Fox ran to the Window and saw a long yellow spaceship flying towards the Great Fox II. It had three rocket boosters on the back and the front was shaped like a bird's face. Fox sent a radio transmission to the new ship, stating "This is Team Starfox. Please Identify yourself." A familiar sounding laugh came through the speaker. "McCloud, you should realize by now that everything I own is bird-themed." The Face of a man popped up on the communications screen. He wore a Red Helmet with a Golden Bird attached to the forehead, while a black visor covered his eyes. Fox's jaw dropped. "C-Captain Falcon?" Fox sputtered into the mic. "Is that you?" "It's me alright, McCloud!" Falcon replied through the speaker. 'I came to ask a favor of you. Come down to the docking bay so we can discuss it." Fox shut off the radio and ran down to the docking bat of the Great Fox II, followed by Krystal, Falco, and Katt.

As Falcon's ship landed in the docking bay. As the ramp opened, Captain Falcon stepped down onto it. "Good to see you again, McCloud!" Falcon said, smiling. Fox sheepishly scratched the back of his head, at a loss for words. "What was it you wanted to ask?" Fox said to Falcon. The smile slightly faded from Falcon's face. "My racing machine was totaled beyond repair when it fell at Mute City. I haven't seen many Bounties to catch, so I was wondering….If I could join team Starfox?" Falco's eyes widened with hope. '_Finally, I won't be the only Bird of Prey on this team!_' he thought, placing a hand on his wife Katt's shoulder. Katt turned her head towards Falco, sensing his excitement at the thought of another "Bird of Prey" on the team.

Fox turned to his wife Krystal and nodded to her. Closing her eyes, she began to use her telepathy to see the Captain's intentions. Seeing no ill intent, she opened her eyes and nodded to Fox.

"Yes, Captain Falcon, you may join, under one condition. We are always on the lookout for new additions. ROB 64 will make up the spare room for you." Falcon smiled again as he asked "Name the one condition."

"Show us what you look like under the helmet." Fox replied. Falcon reached up and took his helmet off his head.

He had dark brown hair that laid neatly in place on his head. His eyes were light blue. Above his left eyebrow was a jagged scar that went diagonally up to the center of his forehead.

Placing his helmet back on his head, Falcon was lead by Fox to his new room on the Great Fox II. As Fox left him to his room, Falcon flopped down onto his bed, and thought "_Sometimes I wonder why I'm still even alive today_", and fell asleep almost instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

"**_It is with great Pleasure to announce that F-Zero racer number 07, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, has joined the Starfox Team, a Lylat-based team of Galactic peacekeepers. Though Star Fox could not be reached for comment or interview, we are sure tha-_**"

Samurai Goroh smashed his fist into the radio, crushing it and silencing the news report. First Falcon had defeated him in almost every F-Zero Championship Race he had participated in, and now he was going to become a famous Pilot for Galactic peacekeeping? Goroh snorted audibly, His jealousy clearly heard in it. It had been three days since he had recovered from Black Shadow's Attack. Doctor Stewart told him he was lucky to not have been badly burnt. As Goroh finished updating the Fire Stingray's rocket Boosters, he moved on to installing hidden laser cannons in the front of the machine.

"Converting your racer into a gunship, eh?" Goroh looked around, angered at the hidden intruder. "SHOW YOURSELF!" he screamed. A Grey and white-furred humanoid wolf emerged from a shadowy corner of the room. He was dressed in leather clothing with spiked shoulder guards, wore a mechanical eyepatch over his left eye, and spoke in a gruffer voice, possibly with a slight accent of the southern United States. "You're jealous of that Captain Falcon guy, aren't you?" the wolf man asked. Grunting in anger, Goroh nodded.

"Make no mistake you have no ties to this nation or this new life. I have no problems with taking out a man like you." He could tell the wolf man was serious. The voice sort of reminded him of Black Shadow. But he thought it over, hopeless racing or working for some shadowy agency he guessed were his choices. Given that he had enough of losing every race, there wasn't much choice really.

"Well then, may I know the name of who I shall be working for?" Goroh asked.

He stepped up to Goroh and held his hand/paw out. His face was hard looking that looked like he didn't take crap from no one and he guessed would eat up and spit out anyone that got in his way. "I'm Wolf O'Donnell…and welcome to Starwolf." Goroh smirked and took Wolf's hand, shaking it in agreement.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
